Mythos Camp
by UltimatePotatoQueen
Summary: A camp camp AU where everyone is a mythological creature. Will update as often as possible.


**AN: While working to recover my stuff, I got distracted and jotted this down XD**

 **If people want, this may become a multi-part fic, with sporadic updates until I figure out a good routine.**

Max knew the world was full of supernatural creatures. He was one, after all. His fur ruffled as he heard a bestial snort from behind. Max slowly turned to see a mass of red scales approaching. The scales merged to a dark green as they reached the stomach of this new beast. This creature's head was bigger than Max entirely. It's jaws were long and bristling with sharp teeth. Massive, leathery wings were folded tightly against its side, concealing a jagged tear in the membranes. Bright green eyes locked onto Max as a soft rumbling vibrated the air and made Max's sensitive ears twitch in annoyance. Max screeched in protest as the dragon struck, grabbing him in its jaws and trotting back to its den.

Ah, the wind under her wings was delightful. She loved how it ruffled her hair and rushed around her talons. Her arms were firmly pressed to her sides as she launched herself into a barrel roll, just for fun. Gwen blinked as she saw a young Lycanthrope padding in the forests. Lycanthropes were nocturnal, usually. And they certainly didn't live in this forest. This was the territory of a massive dragon that was rumored to eat intruders. Welp, looked like she would have to save the young Mythos before he got himself eaten. Before she could dive, the Lycan turned to face something emerging. Gwen had to stifle a gasp as the dragon poked its head out of the underbrush. She dove quickly, but had to pull up as the air started to vibrate around it. Trying to fly straight in that would be certain death, due to the vibrations messing with her primaries and tail feathers. The Lycan screamed as the dragon snatched it up off the ground and turned. Before the dragon could get too far in, Gwen grabbed a large spine on its tail with her talons, hanging on tightly as the dragon vanished for its den.

David woke from his slumber with a grunt. Something was missing… Ah yes, the growls from his chick - pup, he reminded himself- that meant he needed food. He glanced around his cave, blowing a small trail of smoke in frustration. Clearly, he'd have to build better defenses if he wanted to keep the pup safe. Many creatures would attack a helpless pup if they found him roaming the forest alone. He rose to his paws slowly before pausing. Were they paws, claws, or talons? Or feet? They didn't look like Lycanthrope paws, or an eagle's talons, or a human's feet. And he always thought claws were just the sharp bits at the base of his toes? Well. Now he was good and confused. Maybe he'd ask the pup when he got it back home. Also, he should really find a creature that could translate between Drakon and Lycanthro, because even after three years, he only knew the meaning of a few of the pup's noises.

David hauled his large body out of the cave, blinking mildly as he emerged. His scales glimmered for a moment before the shadows covered him, providing camouflage. Just for fun, he thumped his tail against the ground, testing the dirt. Perfect. He dropped and rolled in the soil, scratching his back against the earth. If his wings were healed, he would have been flailing them like a newly hatched chick, but no. Lycans scratch very nastily, especially when something gets in between an adult and a pup it was hunting for food. Worth it, though. David snorted as he rolled to his feet, losing a few scales. That was normal, due to the constant growth rates. Old, weak scales fell out, and in a few days, new, strong scales grew back. The dragon sniffed curiously to try and smell his pup. Yep. He was heading to the same clearing as always. Probably to hunt for his own breakfast.

The red dragon slunk through the trees, keeping his spined tail from brushing the ground or rubbing against trees. The less signs he left of his presence, the better. Most Mythos in the area were always trying to attack him. That Lycan that tore his wings spread rumors of a huge, Mythos killing monstrous dragon that had killed a pup before trying to kill it. He wasn't sure if the rumor got more mild or worse, but he wasn't willing to put his pup in danger. David snorted as he stuck his head through the wall of undergrowth and looked down at the pup. He rumbled comfortingly as he snagged the pup rapidly. Better to startle him than to let him run off again. As he turned, he felt an unexpected weight hit his tail. Probably ripped up a bush. He'd go drop the pup off at the cave and replant the bush later. He'd smelled a harpy in the area yesterday.

 **AN: Dun dun dun! So to clarify: Each beast has its own language, with a few species (like harpies, hint hint) that can speak/understand all or most. Lycanthropes can speak a few, but only when they're full grown. Humans do still exist, but they're not very far-spread, living in smaller towns or cities. They have developed cars but they don't get much use outside of the settlements, because they're easy targets for the aggressive Mythos that hang around.**

 **Dragons are one of the rarest, and most brutal species of Mythos according to myths and rumors. They aren't easy to find and are one of the hardest to kill due to their tough, camouflaging scales and wings. On the other hand, wyverns are about like seagulls. They're everywhere. They're annoying. They're not even kept by humans as easy rides because of how annoying and loud they are. Harpies are fairly common and will assist humans in exchange for food or items they want. Lycanthropes vary from Lycan to Lycan. Max is just a grumpy wolfie babu ^u^**


End file.
